A Dean and Casey New Years
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Oneshot that ties in with The Third Bella timeline. Dean's still sick and tells Casey to have a good time at Wade's party without him.


"It's just Wade's New Year's party, Dean. Seth and Roman are going, if it makes you feel any better." She reasoned, and he groaned from where he laid in bed.

"Baby, I'm sick. I don't like being sick or admitting weakness, but I'm certain that I'll contaminate everybody there. You go and have a good time." He told her, and she pouted. "I know that you want the ultimate eye candy by your side, but I can't go, babe. Go have fun, I'll be here."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't want you to be miserable here, when you could be having fun there. You look beautiful, by the way. Always look good in that little black dress."

"Thanks, babe. I'll make you some soup and cough medicine, and then I'll go." She told him and he nodded.

"Thank you, lovely." He murmured as she kissed his forehead before she walked out of their bedroom. Once she was out of the room, he let out the rough cough that he had been holding in. "Fuck, that hurt." He whined, holding his chest, grateful that Casey wasn't in the room to hear it.

"I brought in the bottle of juice, too. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't, kitten." He mumbled as he accepted the bowl of soup and investigated it. "Is this your healthy chick crap?"

"Progresso?" She laughed and he nodded, scrunching up his nose. "No, it's that Campbell's chicken noodle soup that you love so much." She informed as she measured out the cough medicine.

"What flavor is that?"

"Uh, grape, maybe? It's purple so I'm going to assume grape. It all tastes like shit, anyways, so why does it matter?"

"Good point." He mumbled just as she pressed the the plastic cup to his lips and begun to tip it back. "You're a cute woman."

"You're a handsome man. You sure you're going to be alright without me?" She asked, pushing his hair back and lightly scratching his scalp.

"I'm good. I've got soup and juice." He assured, fighting back the urge to beg her not to leave him. She kissed his forehead and went to leave, but he called out to her again.

"What's up?"

"You forgot something."

"Hm?" He tilted his head and pressed a finger to his cheek and she smiled, walking back to the bed and pressing her lips to the corner of his lips. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Casey. Go have fun, I'll be here when you get home."

"Get some rest, babe. That's the key to feeling better, I promise." He nodded and watched as she walked away, and listening to the front door shut as she left.

"I miss her already." He mumbled, continuing to eat his soup with a pout.

* * *

She greeted everybody she knew at the party with a warm smile and a hug, and she was more than happy to see Ted again.

"I've missed you, Teddy bear!" She called and he picked her up and spun her in a hug.

"I've missed you, too. How's the relationship?"

"Pretty fab. Look what he got me for Christmas." She showed the bracelet Dean got her for Christmas and Ted examined it.

"It's a Pandora?"

"Mhm. I love it. I got him one of those Citizen EcoDrive watches."

"You are every man's dream, y'know?" Wade asked and she swatted at his arm lightly. "Where is he, anyways?"

* * *

Dean looked at Casey's contact information, seriously considering calling her and begging her to come home. He couldn't smell anything, his head hurt, his chest hurt, and everything in between hurt. He felt /weak/.

"Why did she leave me?" He wondered aloud before releasing another round of coughs, dropping his phone onto his lap so he could cover his mouth. "Baby come back." He attempted to sing before laughing at himself and laying on his side. "A TV would look nice there."

* * *

_'We need a TV for our bedroom' _She read the text and sighed, knowing that it would've only have been a matter of time before he got bored.

"Where's Dean?" Roman asked, handing Casey a glass of champagne. Her first of the night.

"At home, sick. He told me to go on without him, but I think he's going nuts without me." The two shared a laugh and Roman nodded.

"He rarely gets sick, usually he just works through it."

"I know. I'm gonna head home in about fifteen minutes, I don't feel right socializing without him." She mumbled and the large Samoan nodded as Seth sat down on Casey's other side.

"So, when's the wedding?" The two toned high flier asked and she shrugged.

"When he pops the question. He doesn't have to, though. I don't want him to think that I only want a ring from him."

"Remember how nervous he was just buying the bracelet for her?" Roman asked and Casey rose an eyebrow.

"Was he?"

"Oh yeah." Roman confirmed with a chuckle. "He made us go with him to buy it. 'Do you guys think she'll like it?' Every five minutes. There is just no reassuring that guy when it comes to you."

"He's like a kid in middle school." Seth stated and Casey giggled. "But don't tell him we told you. He'd make his best effort to kick our asses."

* * *

She slipped into their apartment at eleven fifty-six, holding a bottle of orange juice that she had picked up from the drug store on her way home. She put the juice in the fridge, slipped off her heels, and unzipped her dress on her way to the bedroom. The alarm clock read eleven fifty-seven and she smiled at the sight of Dean still sitting up, but fast asleep with his head leaned back against the wall, small snores leaving his mouth. She took a picture of her "Hound of Justice" fast asleep and tossed her dress into the hamper before slipping into her batman pajamas and getting in the bed beside him at eleven fifty nine. She watched the seconds tick down until midnight hit and she kissed his forehead with a smile.

"Happy New Years, Dean." She murmured against his hot skin and heard him whine a bit.

"Casey?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. Feeling any better?" She asked and he shook his head.

"What time is it?"

"A minute after midnight."

"When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"You're home earlier than I expected." He mumbled, moving so that he was resting his head on her chest and she pet his head.

"I was having a good time, but I would've been having a better time with you, and I wanted my first kiss of the new year to be with you, and not Brad like last year."

"You would've kissed Brad?"

"I've been kissing him on New Years every year since I met him. He's a very clean guy, otherwise I wouldn't. Anyways, topic changer..." She trailed off and Dean attempted to laugh, but ended up coughing. She frowned and continued petting his head.

"Did you see Seth and Roman?" He asked and she nodded.

"They both want you to feel better soon. Oh, and I bought more juice on my way home." She added, making him smile.

"With pulp?"

"With pulp."

"I love you." He mumbled into her shirt and she smiled.

"I love you, too. Let's lay down okay?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Dean-"

"I feel like if I lay down, I'll throw up, and I don't wanna throw up."

"I didn't know. I'll sit up with you, Dean."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sometime in the night, she had fallen asleep, but woke back up to the sun rising through their blinds. She shifted slightly and felt his grip on her waist tighten as he whined.

"You're not allowed to leave again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Dean. Get some rest, baby. I'll put you in the shower, later."

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too, Dean."

"Thank you for dealing with my bitch ass."

"What have we learned about the snow, Dean?" She teased with a smile and he glared up at her playfully.

"I have half a mind to pinch your nipple really hard."

"I have half a mind to not make you soup."

"Fuck. I guess I'll behave."

"Damn right you will."

* * *

**This took place in The Third Bella timeline, but I figured I should save the New Years special for New Years Day. Happy New Years, everybody!**


End file.
